After New Years
by kateandroger
Summary: Part 2 of the K&R series. What happens after new years? Well, a spy assignment with Anderson of course! Warning, this part is more like fluff than an actual story.


As everyone finished up their drinks, they said their goodbyes and went home. When she emerged onto the sidewalk in front of the apartment building, she quickly hailed a cab. Kate told the driver to go to Anderson's house, and she stepped out. Having realized her mistake, she tried to run after the cab and go back home. Alas, the cab just kept on driving. She sighed, and went up to Anderson's loft. She knocked on the door. Anderson came to the door and saw Kate. He let her in, but he then asked her why she had come back.

"Maybe it was an instinct," she replied, "I hadn't really meant to come back.."

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight," he offered.

"Oh no, that's too much Anderson-" but she was ushered into his room nonetheless, and he bid her goodnight. "and before you go, good-night—good-night, my darling!" [Jane Eyre quote]

"Wait Anderson- I don't even have a nightgown!" But he disappeared to the couch, bringing along with him a pillow and blanket. I suppose I'll sleep in my undergarments, she thought to herself, as she stripped off her dress. She tossed it to a corner of the room. Then she climbed into the bed, pulled the covers over herself, and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of the future.

"Hello.. wake up sleepy head…"

"Anderson! What time is it?"

"11 AM."

"Oh my gosh!" She sat up quickly, but upon noticing she was only wearing her undergarments, she quickly pulled the blanket over her. "Anderson, some privacy please?"

"Of course," he said smirking as he left the room.

All she had was the dress from last night, but she put that on. She grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen and hurried out the door.

"Going so soon? Will you be back?"

Kate stopped for a moment, and replied, "I'm just going to get some of my things."

* * *

*An hour later*

Kate returned, holding her Pan Am bag and a black purse.

"What's in the bag?"

"A night gown, tooth brush, tooth paste, a few dresses, blouses, skirts, a pair of heels, a shower cap-"

"Are you planning for a long stay?" Anderson said, raising his eyebrows.

"Depends."

"Well, I hope you stay long."

Just then, a phone rang. Anderson went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Who is it?"

Anderson held his hand up, signifying wait.

"Tonight? Two hours? I can't possibly- oh okay. Yes sir, I'll be ready in two hours."

"So who was that?"

"My superior. I have to be back in London in two hours, and report to MI6 headquarters."

"Two hours? Shouldn't they have given you more notice?"

"Something urgent has come up."

Kate frowned, then sighed.

"Too soon.."

Anderson rushed to his room, pulled out a suit, and started jumping into it. "Kate, I have to hurry. I don't know when I'll be back-"

"Can I see you to the airport?"

"Yes, I suppose that's alright, they have a private jet.."

Kate looked surprised. "It must really be urgent then."

Suddenly, a smile crept across her face.

Anderson stopped trying to tie his tie and looked at her. "Kate, what are you thinking about doing?"

"They wouldn't mind if I tagged along, would they? I mean it's not like I'm not a spy, so unless it's something wrong with Britain that's a private matter, I should be allowed." She picked her bags off of the floor, fluffed her hair, and asked, "What are we waiting for? Let's get a move on."

"Uh-"

She fixed his tie for him, kissed him, and pulled on his arm.

"I love you Anderson." She blew a kiss.

"The things I do.."

* * *

*20 minutes later*

Kate and Anderson arrive at the airport, and they go around to the back, where a generously sized jet awaits.

"Password?" asks an agent standing by at the door.

"Blue Bird."

The man nods and lets them in.

"Anderson! I never remember saying that you should bring along Miss Cameron. In fact, you haven't had a mission together for a few weeks. Did you guys come across each other at a coffee shop or something?"greets a man smoking a cigar. He seems to be in his 50s, but he still has a youthful air about him. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Anderson's superior, . Nice to meet you." He extended his hand out. They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you , sir."

Roger held her hand tightly, awaiting persecution.

"OH." cried out. "It seems you've gotten friendly with each other! I should have known from the beginning.."

Anderson relaxed his grip. Kate looked relieved.

Now knowing that all is well, Kate plops herself down on a chair. "I always serve people on a plane, I wonder what it feels like to be served myself," she said smugly.

"Anderson, you're a lucky, lucky man. I salute you, Anderson!"

"I heard that!" Kate called out.

lowered his voice. "You've got a beauty right there."

"Sir, I'm very lucky to have her." He smiled.

"Atta boy!"

Kate got up and started walking around.

"Kate, what are you doing?" said Anderson.

"I have nothing to do so I'm feeling restless," she said, pacing around the seats.

"Don't worry, only another hour," said .

"Here Kate, let's sit down," said Anderson, holding her shoulders and guiding her into a window seat.

She sat down, and Anderson sat next to her.

He opened up his coat to look for a cigarette, but unfortunately, he forgot to put any in his coat.

"Here, Anderson, let me go get one for you." She jumped up, grateful for something to do.

"Kate that's not really necessary-"

But she had already returned with one in a tray. "Cigarette?" she asked.

"Oh alright, Kate," he said, taking the cigarette.

He put it in his mouth and lit it up.

Kate rested her head on his shoulders. They sat in a peaceful silence, unbroken for the whole entire flight. Anderson smiled.

* * *

*An hour later*

The jet touched down in London, and everyone filed off of the plane, , then Anderson, and Kate close behind.

"Where to?" Kate asked.

"We'll be taking a ride to headquarters," replied.

And then they stopped walking, when they approached a sizable black car, with two rows of seats in the back.

"We couldn't get a limo, too suspicious," explained.

sat in the first row, and Kate and Anderson sat next to each other in the second row.

Kate stuck her head over to the first row and said, "Wait. You're his superior, why don't you just tell him what you need to tell him and be over with it?"

"I am Anderson's superior, but I also have a superior of my own, the head director, and that's who we'll be meeting at Headquarters."

* * *

*20 minutes later, at MI6 Headquarters*

As they climbed out of the car, they were greeted by the head director, Graham Crowden.

"Anderson!" [Remember that scene in 1964 where he surprises her on the street? Every time you see "Anderson!", say/read it like Kate said it. Or just read/yell it like normal yelling. I don't really care.]

"Hello Miss Cameron, I don't remember inviting you here.. I'm Graham Crowden, MI6 head director."

He looked questioningly at Anderson, but a look of realization crossed his face just a few moments later.

"Ah!" he said, finally understanding.

"I doubt Anderson would refrain from telling you about this meeting anyway, Kate, so with that, I let you in with full clearance. Do try to be careful with how you act, and we sincerely hope that you won't tell any intelligence agency, including your own, what you will hear and witness beyond these doors. Just in case, I must ask that you swear your silence."

Anderson nodded at her, so it must've been a regular speech.

"I, Katherine Cameron of the CIA, do solemnly swear not to reveal anything I may see or hear beyond these doors."

Anderson stifled a snicker. Kate sounded way too serious. She stared at him.

, oblivious to this, seemed satisfied enough, and he turned towards Anderson.

seemed satisfied enough, and he turned towards Anderson.

"I hope you picked a trustworthy agent as your girl, Anderson.."

With that, they went in and were escorted to a conference room where five men, and one woman, were already seated.

[I just want to say she's still carrying her black bag. It has two dresses, a nightgown, a pair of undergarments, and her purse. Let's say it's big enough to hold all of that and still be fairly roomy.]

"I don't remember her being cleared to attend this conference," said a man, pointing at Kate.

chose that moment to bring himself into the conference room. "I cleared her myself," he said, clearing his voice.

That shut him up.

"Who is she?" asked the (blond) female (who turned out to be Russian).

"Kate Cameron," said Anderson.

"Your American contact? But she is but a mere courier! I continue to doubt her clearance. We are all trained agents. Such as I, I work with the Soviets, as it is my birthplace."

"And I represent Italy," said a stout dark haired man.

"Rome," said another man.

"I work for the CIA."

"MI6."

"Switzerland."

"I though Switzerland was neutral to all things outside their homeland?" asked Kate.

[We all know Roger works for the MI6, no need for him to announce that.]

"I don't trust her," was a murmur swept about the room.

"She's Anderson's girlfriend," announced , smugly [imagine him speaking like Captain Broyles; arrogant and slightly-to-really annoying].

Everyone's faces = priceless. They ranged from "Oh really?" to "OMG OMG OMG REALLY THIS IS LIKE OMG. They're together? OMG I NEVER KNEW THIS! HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME".

"AHEM." Anderson faked a cough loudly.

They all turned to stare at him. What's Kate doing, you may ask yourself. Well, she was practically melted on the floor. Of embarrassment.

Roger turned around and saw Kate's melted form, and reached out and held her hand tightly, like he always did when he felt overprotective. Kate regained some composure.

They still stared, their mouths agape.

decided to get things back on track. "AHEM. It's time everyone would get back on track, please.."

A few of the guys fake coughed in embarrassment, and returned their attention to .

"I have called you all here today to discuss a pressing matter. There is a soviet agent, who is keeping a cover of the girlfriend of a high ranking soviet official. Her name is Katya Shchepetov. They will be landing in (he checked his watch) exactly two and a half hours. We had a few spies placed in her greeting entourage, but they found out and we had to sedate them. We have them currently held in a warehouse, where they are sound asleep. I have called all of you here today to pose as her entourage. I trust you are all skilled enough to do so."

"Of course we are; we are the best!" was basically the reply he got.

"Exactly why is this so important?" asked one of the men.

"Her entourage will be escorting her around Britain, America, Italy, and Rome. They will then take her back to Russia. We have inside intel that two of the entourage, a man and a woman, are Soviet spies. She has not seen these spies before, but she will acknowledge who they are by using a common Soviet ploy, in which you would ask for public documents, and then ask later for secret material. I hope the two of you in which who will be acting as soviet agents know who you are.."

Anderson and the Russian woman, ADELAÏDA (Аделаи́да) IRINUSHKA (Иринушка) BOGAEVSKAIA, nodded. [Name is in caps because I found it online, and yeah. I didn't find the whole name online, I simply searched Russian female first and last names, using two first names for her first and middle name, etc.]

* * *

*About Two Hours Later*

Everyone (not including and ) was standing together anxiously at the airport. When the plane touched down and Katya stepped out, everyone made themselves smile and greet her. They greeted her with hugs, smiles, kisses on the cheek, and handshakes.

"I understand you are to show me around Britain?" she asked in a thick accent.

Some nodded, and Anderson and Adelaida took it upon themselves to tell her in a mixture of Russian and English. She nodded at them. [Please note that I do NOT in fact, speak Russian, so what I write here on out, will be English. Even though I might say they greeted her in Russian.]

"We'll visit the Tower of London, which has been host to many famous executions and imprisonments, including those of Anne Boleyn, Catherine Howard, Lady Jane Grey and Sir Walter Raleigh; the Jewel House, which houses the Crown Jewels, lies within the confines of the Tower of London, the London Eye, the largest Ferris wheel in the world, Buckingham Palace.."

* * *

*20 minutes later, at the London Eye*

"It is very large," observed Katya.

"Would you like to take a ride?" asked the agent from Rome.

She contemplated it for a minute, and coming to a conclusion that it would be okay, she said yes.

They all lined up, and in 10 minutes, it was their turn.

They all climbed into the same capsule. A few other strangers decided to sit with them.

"It's air conditioned!" she said, "amazed" (a bit happy, but faking because she's been to London quite a few times).

[To be honest, I'm not going to provide a step by step detail of what they do. So..]

SUMMARY: They visit all of the other places, Katya gets a bit suspicious of some of the men a few times, but reassures herself that they're basically bodyguards, the visit major landmarks, she shops a bit, Anderson and Adelaida do their thing, they get confidential papers (MWHAHAHAHAH), return her to Russia, then hope on a flight back to London, turn in the confidential papers, get a pat on the back, Kate is praised for being friendly with Katya, and helping her around (never suspected MWAAHHAHA), Kate and Anderson return to New York, (the whole trip took a week) Kate has to go on a flight to Brazil, Anderson sees her to the airport.

"Goodbye, Roger."

"Goodbye, Kate," said Anderson softly.

"I'll return to New York in 6 days."

"I'll be waiting- my next assignment will only take a day."

Then they said it at the same time- "I love you."

Anderson let go of Kate's hand and walked away.

Kate almost felt like she was going through the whole Niko ordeal again- he did come back, but it was a tearful goodbye. She reminded herself that Anderson made her happy, and her and Niko- ended. Anderson would be waiting for her when she came home, and he would be safe. [It's not like Anderson works for Communists; that would be dangerous.] "Smile through it, dear," she said to herself, wiping away tears and running mascara with her glove.


End file.
